Simplicity in Complexity by Rawrchelle
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Uma coleção ItaSaku .:. 16: Enquanto Itachi observava a cena, perguntou-se se tinha morrido e sido enviado para algum inferno personalizado, feito apenas para ele. "TOMA ISSO, VADIA!" Sim. Ele estava definitivamente no inferno. .:. Trad / Itachi & Sakura / 'Drabbles' .:.
1. ripple

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida por Hime**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/semanais (ou mais, se der ;)  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence. Nunca pertencera. E se algum dia pertencer, revivo todo mundo "hottie", crio uma OC chamada Hime (oh oh oh) e todos os bonitoes irao disputar seu amor. Mas novamente, Naruto nao e meu. _

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia (que precisaaaa gostar de itasaku *apanha*)_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**01: Ripple: **"Itachi-san, aishiteru" Ele a fitou apático, não precisava daquilo. Tais palavras eram apenas inúteis demais para sequer dar atenção. Ela era_

_inútil, assim como seu amor. Mas ainda assim..._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle - Girl, yeah, you know, I had this feeling I just should be posting this so, so, so long ago. Your drabbles are just so amazing (I am so glad you let me do this into Portuguese :)_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Presente pra Paulinha :)_

**necessidade** **  
**01. onda

* * *

Ele nunca a entendeu.

Nunca fora capaz, supôs. Apenas não tinha a capacidade de processar e compreender palavras doces vindas de uma garotinha tola.

- Eu te amo, Itachi-san.

Entender tais palavras insignificantes, que de qualquer maneira, eram bastante inúteis. Ele não precisa disso. Não precisa desses sentimentos. Eram-lhe completamente inúteis.

_- Eu te amo, Itachi-san._

Ela não era particularmente bonita. Sua testa fora de proporção. Seu cabelo de um rosa detestável. Sua força brutalmente desumana. O que era absolutamente desnecessário para alguém como ele. _Ela_ era absolutamente desnecessária.

_Eu te amo, Itachi-san._

Ele iria viajar. Ela iria ficar em Konoha. Não daria certo, mesmo que quisesse. Estava fadado a cair em pedaços, como todo o resto de sua vida.

_(Eu te amo, Itachi-san.)_

Sasuke iria querer destrui-lo, se algum dia descobrisse. E assim, haveria mais uma outra razão para ele matar seu irmão mais velho. Que roubou sua _fangirl_ mais leal e fiel. Isso certamente não era algo bom de se ver.

_(Eu te amo, Itachi-san ...)_

Amor? Não brinque. Uchiha Itachi não precisa de amor. Não precisava de sentimentos. E não precisava de Haruno Sakura.

Ele não precisa de nada.

_(Eu amo você ...)_

Mas, ainda assim ... ele realmente poderia _tentar_ precisar dela.

. . .

* * *

_N/T:_

_Bom, galera, decidi: Nao consigo parar... *APANHA*_

_Depois de terminarmos ABC, pensei em postar logo essa serie que eu tava preparando faz muitoooo tempo... (e sim, ja temos cerca de 30% (semi)completa. A autora se propos escrever 100 shots. Dos quais 45 estao online. Por enquanto, eu vou postando os que ja preparei, que nao estao exatamente em uma "ordem certa"...)_

_* **Todos os shots sao unicos. Sem continuação explicita. Podem ou nao conter spoiler. Tem entre 300 e 1500 palavras. Sao de diversos generos. E raros serao os ooc.**_

_._

_E, bem, a dedicatoria para Paulinha nao foi aleatoria. Ela me disse que ItaSaku nao e um dos shippers "de sua lista mais mais"_

_Entao, ok, hime, WTF?!_

_risos_

_JUSTAMENTE por isso esse presente sera pra Paulinha. Pra que ela veja que ha beleza em Itasaku. :D_

_Flor, eu acho que vc pode vir a ser, eventualmente, convencida disso :)_

_._

_Para todas as bonecas que acompanham os projetos do meu perfil,_

_teremos uma "semana de posts" bem interessante para "Naruto"._

_* MPB_

_* OBHandHH_

_* SIC_

_*TDB_

_* E talvez um algo Kakasaku (?)_

_ Alem de todos os outros "projetos drabbles de ferias" que estao online ;)_

_._

_Meninas, depois dessa nota imensa, me vou,_

_Deixo bjitos_

_E um domo (!) _

_serio, eu to feliz desde anteontem. A aceitacao de ABC me deixou tao contente. So tenho a agradecer :D_

_Hime._

* * *

**ps:**

*como sempre, perdoem a falta de acentuacao e afins. Novamente, a droga do teclado do mac acaba comigo!

** Cara, so anteontem me lembrei: Um guest *fofo* me enviou um link de um fanart super kawaii de VK. Ohhh, certo, eu amoooo z&y&k. Domo pela dica :D

*** Ainda estou recolhendo "dicas multi-saku". Se tiverem preferencia de personagens masculinos para shippar com a Sakura, podem enviar. Eu to a todo vapor escrevendo nossas novas series (semi)drabbles ;D

**** Repondendo Pms loguinho :D


	2. devil

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida por Hime**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**02: Devil: "**_Você vai me seguir." Ela assentiu. "Vai abandonar sua Vila, seus amigos, suas responsabilidades e tudo o que viveu até este ponto de sua vida" E apenas uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face feminina.

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle _

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_******contrato** _

**02.** diabo

* * *

- Você vai me seguir.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vai abandonar sua Vila, seus amigos, suas responsabilidades e tudo o que viveu até este ponto de sua vida.

Mais uma vez, ela assentiu.

- Vai se dedicar a mim e nunca ira me virar as costas.

Assentiu. De seus olhos verdes começaram a botar lágrimas.

- Entende as conseqüências de se virar contra mim, não entende?

Ministrou, em nao mais que um sussurro sufocado. - _S-sim_.

- E o que me promete, minha flor de cerejeira?

Ela engoliu em seco e inspirou trêmula, - Até que a morte nos separe.

Agora era a vez dele assentir. - Boa menina.

Foi então que ela percebeu, acabara de assinar um contrato com o diabo.

. . .

* * *

_N/T:_

_Personinhas fofas :))_

_Nha nha nha, oh, eu to felizona com os coments. ARIGATOU :))_

_Bem, nao me aguentei e trouxe logo mais outro shot bittersweet pra gente oh oh oh_

_Hoj ainda teremos a SasuSaku My pretend Boyfriend ;D (e na sexta, uma postagem adicional de Brighter than Sunshine - com o 2 shot de "It's on me baby", que postei semana passada ;)_

_E no sabado ou no domingo, teremos mais um shot de OBHandHH :)_

_(Assim, fechamos diretinho a agenda de posts dessa semana - abrindo, novamente, uma outra "programação" para a semana seguinte. E se nao der pra encaixar kakaskau pra essa ainda, semana que vem sera certo, viu. Teremos ou ninfa ou feeling you. Voces podem** escolher** entre ambas ai no espaco de review/pms, certinho ;D)_

_Agora galerinha vou indo nessa,_

_nos vemos loguinho,_

_deixo bjitos pra todas ;D_

_Hime._

_..._

_**Nota Adicional:** Galera, esqueci de comentar. Na serie "Simplicity and Complexity", a maioria dos drabbles serao "A partir do Massacre Uchiha". Quando nao, eu aviso, ok. (E que realmente nao sao muitos aqueles Non-massacre...)_


	3. Blood

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida por Hime**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**03: Sangue - **_Vermelho era a cor do amor e da paixão. E também a do sangue.

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

**sede de sangue ****  
**03. sangue

* * *

Vermelho pode significar muitas coisas.

Para Sakura, significava amor e paixão. Usava-o para combinar com as nuvens rubras do manto dele. Lembrava-a de um certo homem; poderoso, gracioso e mortal.

Beijou-o ardentemente, suas bochechas, dedos, lábios. Ele respondeu com o mínimo de movimento, mas ainda assim, correspondeu.

Vermelho era a cor do amor e da paixão. E, ah sim, esses sentimentos eram-lhe tão claros agora.

Os dedos femininos traçaram-lhe as linhas faciais, suas bochechas, nariz, orelhas. Ele era um homem bonito, da forma mais terrível que havia.

Beijou-o novamente, suspirando satisfeita quando seus braços enlaçaram-lhe a cintura, pressionando-lhe o corpo contra o seu.

Ele tinha esse cheiro somente dele. Como uma maçã, quase, mas do tipo bem madura. Agridoce, nomearia.

Podia sentir as unhas masculinas pressionando em sua pele, um pouco forte demais, quase ultrapassando a linha do conforto. Mas ela não se importava, ele fazia isso o tempo todo. Era uma maneira de expressar sua paixão. Era quase um hábito.

Seus olhos eram de um vermelho profundo, girando mortais no Mangekyo Sharingan, mas Sakura alinhou o olhar ao dele sem expressar uma ponta de medo.

Este homem não era como Sasuke.

Este homem correspondia-lhe os sentimentos.

Suas íris eram de um vermelho puro, mas nelas, naquele mar rubro, ela não via amor ou paixão.

Para Uchiha Itachi, vermelho significava _sangue_.

* * *

_N/T:_

_ Ai ai, MEDO ahahah_

_Gostaram? :D_

* * *

_Personas, hoje ainda teremos a att de OBHandHH ;)_


	4. Fairytale

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida por Hime**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**04: Final Feliz **- Sakura adorava contar-lhe historias. Historias de um lugar magico, onde eles estariam juntos e viveriam felizes para sempre._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

**final feliz** **  
**04. conto de fadas

* * *

Muitas vezes ela lhe contava histórias.

Ele nunca a interrompida, ouvia-a como uma plateia adequada o deveria, e nunca dizia muito depois disso.

Em uma das histórias, eles eram casados, felizes e prósperos. O clã Uchiha não foi massacrado, Sasuke não deixou a Vila, e ninguém perseguia Naruto pela besta que residia em si. Eles tiveram dois filhos - um menino e uma menina - que se tornariam grandes shinobi um dia.

Em outra história, ela fazia parte da Akatsuki também; eles lutariam lado a lado até que estivessem velhos e cansados, e então morreriam nos braços um do outro. (Ele lhe disse que isso era particularmente clichê e ligeiramente coxo, mas ela apenas riu baixinho e fitou o céu estrelado sobre si, deitada na grama fofinha daquela noite fria.)

Havia uma outra história onde não eram shinobi. Viviam em uma terra distante, onde ela era uma princesa e ele seu cavaleiro mais confiável. Ele a protegeria de todos os perigos (e, claro, dos príncipes mal-intencionados que queriam ter sua mão em casamento), e se amavam profundamente. Mas certo dia, um dragão a devorou, e em pleno desespero, o cavaleiro tirou sua própria vida também. E foi assim que _tudo_ terminou.

Ele não gostava muito da próxima historia; uma onde eles estavam em um mundo completamente diferente. As pessoas andavam em dispositivos estranhos - Sakura os chamou de _carros -_ e a forma de lutar tinha evoluído e era completamente diferente do que se tinha agora. (Que bem traria um mundo como esse, perguntou. Sem shinobi ou massacres significaria que eles nunca se encontrariam nem estariam como o sao agora.) No final, eles não estariam envolvidos em nenhuma guerra, e tinham uma vida mais ou menos feliz. Ela se divertia contando-lhe historias, explicando cada detalhe desse "novo mundo", os quais, ele tanto odiava.

_Mas_ havia uma história que ele particularmente gostava; não que algum dia fosse-lhe dizer que tinha uma preferencia.

Nessa história, ela o iria visitar todas as noites em seu _lugar de encontros_. Se deitariam sobre a grama e fitariam o céu, nublado ou claro, onde pequenos feixes de luz brilhariam através das nuvens, sobre seus olhos. Enquanto deitavam lado a lado, ela lhe contaria histórias, uma após a outra, até que pararia no meio de uma frase porque simplesmente havia adormecido no processo.

Ele gostava particularmente desta historia, porque sempre terminaria com um "_E viveram felizes para sempre."_

* * *

_N/T:_

_Bem, gostaram?_

_.._

_Amanha trago BTS. Essa semana tmb tem MPB e feeling you :)_

_Bjo bjo_

_Hime._


	5. spite

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português, com a autorização da autora, por Hime.**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**05: Despeito. **__Ela sorriu. "Eu gosto de você." Ele apenas a fitou. "P_ode não ter notado, mas eu consigo ver através de você, Medica". E continuou, com um gosto amargo na boca. "Não deve se surpreender quando digo, você realmente não vai querer estar comigo".

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

******transparente*** **  
**05. despeito

* * *

Um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto ela preguiçosamente trazia a mao masculina na sua, entrelaçando-lhe os dedos suavemente.

Então timidamente depositou um selinho em seus lábios. E sorriu, quase vitoriosa quando o braço masculino enroscou-lhe os ombros, puxando-a para mais perto.

- Eu gosto de você, Itachi-san. - murmurou, quase amorosamente. - Você pode não saber, mas é muito doce em sua própria maneira de ser.

_- Você_ pode não saber, mas posso ver através de você, Medica.

Ela riu, sua voz ecoando pelo ar. - O que quer dizer? Todo mundo vê através de mim. Sou uma bolha de emoções ambulante.

- Então, não deve se surpreender quando digo, você realmente não vai querer estar comigo.

Sua expressão congelou e ela forçou uma risada. - Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi na minha vida.

- Será que o nome _Sasuke_ significa alguma coisa pra você? - O Sharingan girava lentamente e ela podia jurar que viu um toque de malícia nos olhos vermelhos.

Seu sorriso só aumentou. - É claro que sim. Ele é seu irmão.

- E você o ama. - O tom soou decisivo e monótono. Não muito diferente de sua voz habitual para ser sincero.

Ela acenou dismissiva. - Isso está no passado. - E descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, como se reafirmando o fato de que não havia ninguém em seu coração que não fosse o Uchiha mais velho.

Olhos Sharingan brilharam. - Eu posso ver através de você, Sakura. Ele não está no passado.

O brilho nos olhos verdes não desapareceu. - Ops. Você me pegou.

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Nahmm, pessoas, voltamos com tudo essa semana, hein ;D_

_** Curtiram? Tadinho do ita-kun, sentindo-se a sombra do irmao mais novo... ai ai_

_*** **Hoje teremos Feeling you**. Sugiro: Leiam e morram de "ataques de felicidade multipla". Sim, voces vao rir muito e bem... er... outras coisitas mais oh oh oh_


	6. Half

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português, com a autorização da autora.**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**06: Metade: ** "Baka! Só estou tentando te fazer sorrir antes que seja tarde demais e você nunca mais seja capaz de mudar essa expressão de papel branco do seu rosto!"_

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

dango

06. metade

* * *

- Itachi, você gosta de dango, certo? De que tipo?

Ela era Haruno Sakura. Inteligente, calorosa, feliz, brilhante. A pessoa perfeita.

- Por que pergunta?

- Vou te fazer um.

- Duvido que você possa fazer dangos _comestíveis_.

Ele era Uchiha Itachi. Forte, inteligente, silencioso, letal. O shinobi perfeito.

- Você é um idiota. Apenas me diga. Nunca vai saber se nao tentar.

- Eu me recuso a correr riscos que ameacem minha vida.

- Não diga isso! Nossa, só estou tentando te fazer sorrir antes que seja tarde demais e você nunca mais seja capaz de mudar essa expressão de papel branco do seu rosto.

- Como se você pudesse me fazer sorrir.

- Eu _poderia sim!_

E, um sem o outro, não eram simplesmente nada.

- Sakura, largue esse prato.

- Você sabe muito bem que poderia causar muito mais danos que um prato quebrado!

_- Largue esse prato._

- Pro inferno que eu vou!

Absolutamente nada.

- Você vai pagar por isso.

- Tanto faz!

Eles eram duas metades, que, quando juntas, completavam um todo perfeito.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ah cara, esse e um dos meus favoritos dos postados ate agora. Esse e o "devil" oh oh oh_

_Mas digam, curtiram?_

_.._

_Lindonas, estou pra postar mais um algo sasusaku. Se der pra vir hoje, blz, senao, amanha sem falta - e eu acho que vcs vao gostar bastante do que vem por ai ;D._

_Bem, meninas, agora vou-me._

_Bjitos proces,_

_Hime._


	7. bissexual

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português, com a autorização da autora.**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**07: Bissexual: **Arqueou uma sobrancelha "_Está me acusando de ter um caso?" Ela riu. "Nao! Eu so estava pensando..." E sorriu torto. " O que diabos voce viu de especial em mim? "

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

**assunto** **  
**07. bissexual

* * *

- Itachi-san, você disse que estar interessado em mim não tinha nada a ver com a minha aparência ou qualquer coisa do tipo, certo? - Sakura perguntou do nada, um dia desses.

O Uchiha apenas a fitou. - E dai?

- Bem ... você ja teve… interesse em qualquer outra pessoa?

- Está me acusando de ter um caso?

- Não! - Ela riu um pouco, aliviando a tensão que reinou no momento. - Eu so estava pensando... eu simplesmente não posso ser tão especial assim.

Ele a fitou por um longo momento. - Por favor, explique o que está tentando dizer.

- Bem ... - A mao feminina pousou sob o próprio queixo. - Veja Kisame-san, por exemplo. Você já teve interesse nele? Tipo… ja sentiu _atração_ por ele?

O olhar que ele deu a ela a fez saber que se não calasse a boca naquele instante, ele teria cortado sua garganta.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Ah cara, curtiram?_

_Totalmente "crack-fic" hein hehhee_

_Mas tmb, que ideia bizarra essa pergunta da Sakura... _

_*sem comentarios*_

_.._

_._

_._

_Bem, galerinha, no post passado, perguntei quais fics vcs gostariam que encaixasse nessa **"Semana de Posts"** - a ultima antes do temido caos..._

_E bem, tivemos poucos votos, nao sei o que ha mas tenho notado o movimento lento, lento ha tempos..._

_ Enfim, reformulei a agenda dessa semana em funcao dos votos captados - espero que curtam as escolhas :)_

_- OBHandHH_

_- Simplicity in Complexity_

_- Ninfa_

_- My Pretend Boyfriend_

_- The Longest Month Ever_

_- Laying Claim_

_(Ne, espero nao ter deixado nenhuma de fora - mas de todo modo, na semana seguinte teremos outros shots tmb, ne ;D)_

_.._

_Bem galera, e isso ai!_

_Dando tudo certinho, essas serao as fics a ser att essa semana. Espero "ver" as senhoritas passeando por aqui, ai ai ai *APANHA*_

_Deixo bjitos,_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps: Da primeira semana de marco em diante, teremos "combos" de posts, em vez de "Agenda da Semana"._

_pps: Galerinha, estou respondendo as contatos aos pouquinhos. Logo logo chego! :)_

_**ppps:** Naomi-chan, flor, como anda tua net, menina? Eu nao te enviei uma pm pq temi vc nao poder responder e tal... quando estiver tudo ok ai, me fala que a gente papeia novamente ;DD_


	8. Bittersweet

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português, com a autorização da autora.**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias/ 2 semanais  
_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T  
_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**08: Agridoce: **Ela era como um fruto proibido. O fruto proibido em uma árvore de seu irmão, madura, apenas esperando para ser colhida._

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

**proibido** **  
**08. agridoce

* * *

Ela era como um fruto proibido.

O fruto proibido em uma árvore de seu irmão, madura, apenas esperando para ser colhida.

E oh, quando a mordera, ela era tão amarga, e ainda assim tão doce.

A respiração feminina ficou presa na garganta quando ele lhe mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha. Seus dedos traçando padrões nos braços femininos. Ele a fez pegar fogo por cada poro da pele, cada batimento cardíaco ameaçando ser o último.

Uma fruta tão agridoce.

Seus olhos cerraram e ela engasgou por um momento e suspirou no próximo.

Lábios masculinos arquearam em um sorriso contra a pele suave da moca, levemente suada por suas ministrcoes.

A mão masculina passeou por lugares que ela nunca, sequer teria sonhado dele tocar.

Olhos verdes de repente abriram, um pequeno grito abafado escapando de seus lábios.

- S-Sasuke-kun ...

Sim. Definitivamente agridoce.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Galera, na boa, nesse eu fiquei meio que com peninha do Ita-kun... Porque cara, como assim chamar o nome do irmao quando esta ficando com o outro?!_

_Ai ai, tenso..._


	9. Wings

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**09: Asas: **__"Eu_ vou salva-lo" disse a ela num tom infalível. "Eu o salv_ei" _Ela apenas o fita._ "_E como foi isso?" exigiu, desafiando o Sharingan. "Massacrando toda a sua família e deixando suas últimas palavras de _ódio_ no ar?"

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

**caído** **  
**09. asas

* * *

_- Eu_ vou salvar o Sasuke, - disse a ela infalivel. - Eu salv_ei_ o Sasuke.

- E como foi isso? - exigiu, desafiando seu Sharingan com seus próprios olhos de esmeralda. - Massacrando toda a sua família e deixando suas últimas palavras de _ódio_ no ar?

Ele se irritou em sua própria maneira apática e quebrou o contato visual. - Sasuke vai se reerguer. - disse calmamente. - Muito mais que nunca, muito mais que eu jamais o farei.

Houve um longo silêncio, e em seguida, ela suspirou, quase em simpatia, tomando o rosto masculino em suas mãos.

- É claro que ele vai. - assegurou, roçando os dedos contra as pálpebras masculinas, cerradas, cobrindo-lhe a cegueira. - Você _deu_ a ele a chance de elevar-se. Afinal.. - examinou-lhe os ossos quebrados, o manto Akatsuki completamente esfarrapado. - ...como poderia voar com as asas quebradas?

* * *

_N/T:_

_Certo. A rawrchelle e incrivel com itasaku. Ela e incrivel com Itachi. Ai ai, gosto tanto desses drabbles... _

_Mas e voces, estao curtindo a colecao? :)_


	10. Rainbow

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**10: Arco-iris: **Ele quase rosnou. " Voce se aproxima de mim agora, na tentativa de me consolar. Eu posso ver tudo. Está chovendo, e você sequer está tentando esconder as lágrimas. Eu posso ver, posso ver tudo..." _

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

**cego** **  
**10. arco-íris

* * *

Estava chovendo.

Ela estava diante dele, os olhos arregalados.

- Você esta cego, - disse, quase sem acreditar. - Você esta cego.

- Não, eu não estou. - disse-lhe, como se tranquilizando a ambos. - Eu posso ver que está chovendo agora. E posso ver você em pé na minha frente. Posso ver que esta surpresa.

Olhos verdes suavizaram, mas sua expressão ainda continuava tingida de dor. - Não, Itachi. Você está cego.

- Eu não estou cego. - repetiu com firmeza. - Sua mao se aproxima do meu rosto agora, na tentativa de me consolar. - A mão feminina congelou a meio caminho, os dedos apenas formigando para fazer contato com a bochecha masculina. - Eu não estou cego. Posso ver tudo. Está chovendo, e você sequer está tentando esconder as lágrimas, porque _acha_ que eu estou cego, e que a chuva vai escondê-las para você.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. - Você me conhece muito bem. Mas está cego. Não consegue mais ver. Vai ter que aceitar isso. Mesmo um médico como eu, não e capaz de consertar o Sharingan.

_- Eu não estou cego. -_ quase rosnou, agarrando os ombros femininos, mas quase errando o alvo. - A chuva está cessando agora, mas você ainda está chorando. E está _tremendo; _não por medo de mim, mas sim por temer o que vai acontecer comigo. _Eu não estou cego, garota._

- Tudo bem. - sussurrou, os braços envolvendo em torno da cintura masculina, pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas quentes encharcarem-lhe o manto Akatsuki, sentindo o frio e os remanescentes pingos de chuva em sua pele.

Logo os pingos pararam por completo e tudo ficou quieto. - Você vai ficar bem. Há muitas pessoas que não podem ver e vivem felizes.

_- Haruno, maldição, eu não estou cego. A chuva parou agora e ha um arco-íris pintando o céu nesse momento. Isso nao e prova o suficiente? _

Sakura fitou o céu e sorriu suavemente, porque não havia arco-íris para ser visto.

* * *

N/T:

_Whoaaaah, essa foi muito, muito tensa..._

_Mas cara, se algum dia isso tudo - Itasaku - fosse possivel, essa com certeza seria uma cena BEM a cara deles. _

_Ai ai, essas fics... as vezes me fazem pensar e pensar..._

_Bom lindonas, vamos que vamos,_

_amanha devo trazer mais coisitas pra gente. ;D_

_Bjo bjo,_

_Hime._


	11. Colorless

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**11: Incolor: **"Para Itachi, o mundo nao tinha cor. Tudo o que tirava dessa vida nao era nada mais que preto e branco e coisas sem vida."_

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

******sol** **  
**11. incolor 

* * *

Para Itachi, o mundo nao tinha cor.

Uma vez vivido e brilhante - com o sangue de seus pais, os gritos de seu clã decorando ao redor.

Agora, tudo era monotno e cinzento.

Seus olhos estavam começando a falhar.

A cada dia que passava, os tons e pigmentos desapareciam até mais do que havia imaginado e as imagens continuavam a diluir-se em clarões.

Quase tudo se fora, assim como a fé de que saíra, certa vez, dessa vida em nada mais que preto e branco.

Para Itachi, o mundo era sem cor.

Belamente distorcido, grotesco, _errado -_ e tudo o que havia lhe sido deixado era seu parceiro _(supostamente)_ azulado, Kisame.

Nada estava certo, sua vida era repleta de imperfeições, cheia de irregularidades _e -poder, poder_ que corria em suas veias - e ainda assim, pesado e sem graça e _cinza - em todas as vezes_ que enlacava alguém em seu genjutsu.

Mas, então, ele a conheceu.

E, apesar de tudo ainda ser composto em uma escala de cinza, havia uma peça central; brilhante e bonita e radiante. Era quase como o sol que costumava ver quando era mais jovem - quente e brilhante como uma certa palavra tao distante de seu vocabulário chamada _esperança._

Para Itachi, o mundo era sem cor.

Mas estava tudo bem, porque Sakura tinha todas as cores que ele precisaria.

* * *

N/T:

_*PUT& Q*$ PA%$#*_

_Serio, eu ADORO esses drabbles da Rawrchelle. MESMO. _

_A mulher nao so escreve MUITO BEM para itasaku, como tambem "traduz" o Itachi da forma como... espera-se que ele o seja. Ai ai gente, eu me arrepio toda vez que leio (releio) essa serie. _

_Mas digam-me, estao curtindo?_

_*vamos inserir um pouco de itasaku na vida dessas meninas bonitas, hein?*_

_.._

_Lindonas, por hoje e so._

_Amanha ou depois, volto - seguindo a agenda de posts :D_

_Bjo bjo_

_hime._


	12. Sins

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**12: Pecados: **A esposa sabe. Ela sempre sabe. Pode fingir que não sabe, mas sabe.  
_

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

_**Nota:** Esse shot tera **continuacao.**_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

**traições agridoces/bittersweet betrayals**  
12. pecados

* * *

A esposa sabe. Ela sempre sabe. Pode fingir que não sabe, mas sabe.

Ela é aquela que lava sua roupa. Aquela que dorme ao seu lado durante a noite. E que pode dizer quando você chega em casa com o perfume de outra mulher, quando encontra um fio de cabelo longo em suas roupas, o qual não pertence a ela.

Ela sabe.

Isso começa com seis meses de casamento.

Seis meses é o tempo que ele consegue se manter ao seu lado.

Ele começa a chegar em casa mais tarde, com o cheiro de cigarro e álcool e às vezes de sexo entranhado em seu terno.

Ela nunca diz uma palavra e nem ele.

* * *

Seria uma mentira se dissesse que não se importava com sua esposa.

Ele se importa - só um pouco, supõe. Só um pouco. Mas não o suficiente.

"Já pensou em ter filhos, Sasuke-kun?" ela pergunta levemente um dia desses e ele imagina se ela realmente percebe como lhe da vontade de vomitar somente ao pensamento.

"Crianças são um pe no saco", diz simplesmente.

Ela apenas sorri tristemente. "Ou você não quer tê-las comigo?" Olhos negros lhe fitam, estreitando imperceptivelmente. "Quero dizer, você não gostaria de ter crianças com cabelo rosa, certo?"

Ele desvia o olhar, evitando cuidadosamente o assunto que ela cuidadosamente pos a mesa. "Meus genes dominantes lhes dariam cabelo escuro."

"Ah." Ela acena com a cabeça uma vez, voltando-se para sua própria refeição.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Em uma noite de quinta-feira, ele decide que vai voltar direto para casa pela primeira vez.

Decide que vai ajudar sua esposa a fazer o jantar.

Pela primeira vez, chega em casa e ve seu rosto sorridente e surpreso - nada parecido com aquela expressão de quem teve um sono agitado porque adormeceu no sofá, esperando por ele chegar.

Quando abre a porta da frente, é ele quem se encontra surpreso.

Seu irmão mais velho jazia sentado no sofá _(o sofá no qual ela estivera dormindo tantas vezes),_ lendo uma revista, as pernas cruzadas. Ele olha para cima e Sasuke só pode detectar o momento de pânico ecoar por sua figura, pois eles são irmãos, e se conhecem como a palma da mão.

"Sasuke," cumprimenta-o. "Chegou em casa cedo."

Ele acena com a cabeça bruscamente. "Eu tive pouco trabalho hoje." E ouve aqueles passos suaves, e sabe, apenas pelo som, que pertencem a sua esposa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" O cabelo rosa úmido e solto, gotículas de água escorrendo pela pele, o corpo envolvido em nada alem que uma toalha pequena. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

E depois de um momento ele responde. "Eu moro aqui".

* * *

Não é difícil de fazer a conexão.

Ele olha para o irmão e vê a maneira como olha para sua esposa antes de desviar o olhar.

Pode ver o rubor espalhando nas bochechas de Sakura. "Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?"

Há uma longa pausa e tudo o que consegue ouvir é o ruído do gerador no porão e as batidas de seu próprio coração.

Então ela diz, muito calmamente, "Não muito mais tempo que _você_, Sasuke-kun."

E ele simplesmente não pode argumentar a isso.

* * *

N/T:

_Hmmmm, ja dizia o ditado: "What goes around comes around..."_

_Ai ai, tenso._

_Muito tenso._

___E sim, essa one numero 12, "Pecados", tera uma continuacao. (Eu acabo de terminar a traducao dela e cara, e muito legal! Final de semana devo estar postando - junto com My Pretend Boyfriend e Ninfa ;)_

_Deixo bjitos,_

_Hime._


	13. Stunning

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**13. Stunning/Radiante:**_ Eles podem não se amar, mas hey, pelo menos têm um ao outro.

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

**traições agridoces/bittersweet betrayals**  
13. Stunning/Radiante

* * *

Ela o conhece na primeira de várias reuniões de família, para discutir seu casamento com Sasuke.

Ele é calmo, bonito, carismático, quase idêntico a Sasuke, mas no fundo, muito diferente.

Porque Sasuke, apesar de muito composto, é brutal.

Itachi nunca se tornara bruto por escolha. (Mas isso não significa que nunca o tivesse sido.)

Sakura se casa com Sasuke, pois ela o ama.

Ela se casa com Sasuke porque o amava há anos e ele finalmente olhou para ela, finalmente deu-lhe um momento e, finalmente, prometeu passar o resto de sua vida com ela.

Ela está animada e feliz, mas, é claro, nada acontece do jeito que planejara.

Porque Sasuke, no final, nunca realmente a amou. Não da maneira que ela queria que ele o fizesse.

Não da forma como gostaria de passar ao lado dele preguiçosas manhãs de domingo, juntos na cama, ou de rirem de piadas secretas. E é só depois que se casou com ele que percebeu isso, que seu sonho permanecerá apenas _um sonho._

* * *

Mas Sasuke a ama dessa forma:

Fazendo-lhe café antes de sair para o trabalho. Deixando do lado de fora as roupas que precisam ser lavadas, cuidadosamente dobradas ao pé da cama. Ele nunca fez a vida difícil para ela.

Mas isso é tudo o que existe entre ambos.

Porque Sakura sempre foi muito suave para com ele, muito gentil, ela nunca gritou mesmo quando ele a machucara e talvez seja isso que o fizera se afastar. Bem, ela provavelmente nunca saberia.

* * *

Itachi é diferente.

Quando se olha cuidadosamente, em comparação a Sasuke, Sakura descobre que ele é muito, muito diferente.

"Você o ama, certo?" pergunta um dia desses, enquanto espera em uma saleta reservada em um dos restaurantes de luxo favoritos do Uchiha mais velho.

"Claro" adverte cautelosa. "Não teria me casado com ele de outra forma."

"É claro" repete em voz baixa. "É claro que você o ama."

"Por que pergunta?"

Ele a fita, olhos escuros tão penetrantes como os de Sasuke, e diz. "Porque nem mesmo se passara um ano ainda e você já está tão triste."

Olhos verdes estreitam. "Diz isso como se eu ficar triste fosse algo inevitável."

"Eu o conheço por toda a minha vida. Sei como é." Ele se vira, o cabelo longo escorrega pelo ombro.

Sakura fita ao longe, não querendo ver que Itachi sabe exatamente como ela se sente, dolorida.

"Ele está saindo com outras mulheres", diz em voz baixa, e não para obter conforto, mas apenas para expressa um fato. "Eu não, eu não sei como fazê-lo olhar pra mim."

"Você nunca sabera como. Não pode mudá-lo."

"Você pode?"

Apenas uma pausa, o tempo de uma batida de seu coração. E entao "Não."

E isso é tudo o que Sakura precisa saber e tudo que pode saber, porque no momento seguinte, a porta se abre e Sasuke entra, alto e orgulhoso e intocável, seguido por seus pais. Senta-se ao lado dela sem dizer sequer uma palavra.

E ela ja aprendera ha muito tempo que era inútil tentar tirar isso dele.

* * *

. . .

* * *

Sai do banheiro numa tarde dessas, banho recém tomado, uma toalha enrolada firmemente ao redor de si, pronta para ir pegar uma garrafa de água na cozinha.

E, para sua surpresa e perplexidade absoluta, encontra Itachi lá, um rolinho de crème em seus dedos finos.

"Eu estava deixando algo para Sasuke", explica.

"Você tem a chave da nossa casa?"

"É claro."

"É claro?"

"Você deve ter uma chave da minha também. A menos que Sasuke nunca tenha lhe dito."

"Não, ele nunca disse."

* * *

Ela treme, sentindo goticulas de água fria escorrerem de seu cabelo sobre os ombros nus.

Olhos negros pairam sobre a figura feminina apenas uma vez, muito brevemente.

Sakura sente-se envergonhada por um momento, antes de perceber que realmente não deveria senti-lo. A família de Itachi. E se ele é a família de Sasuke, então as chances são… de que ele se preocupa com o fato dela estar nua por baixo da toalha tanto quanto Sasuke o faria, ou seja, _nenhuma_.

Então, ela continua em sua rota; o braco direito paira sobre o dele quando faz caminho para pegar um pouco de água na geladeira. Itachi coloca o creme em cima do balcão, onde Sasuke com certeza ira vê-lo. "Pode dizer a ele que vou precisar disso de volta amanhã?"

"Eu talvez nem o veja antes de amanhã. Ele chega tarde em casa, diz que é para o trabalho, mas eu sempre sinto o perfume de outra mulher em seu terno."

Ele balança a cabeça. "É o mesmo perfume todas as vezes?"

"Não."

"Bem, pelo menos você sabe que ele não está vendo uma mulher específica."

"E isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor?"

"Se isso acontecer, então você isso seria algo a se preocupar."

Ela zomba e bebe um pouco de água. "Você não é inteligente, sabia."

"Eu nunca disse que era." Uma pausa. "Mas sim, eu sou."

É preciso um momento para perceber que é ela que esta fazendo aquele som. Ela está rindo. Itachi a fez rir.

Quando foi a última vez que rira ...?

* * *

Os lábios de Itachi arqueam levemente em um sorriso, e no momento seguinte, dá um passo para frente para beijá-la no rosto.

A risada feminina morre presa na garganta.

"Isso me faz lembrar do dia do seu casamento", diz a ela. "Você parecia tão feliz."

"Porque eu _estava_ feliz."

"Mas não mais."

"... Não, não mais." Não há porque negá-lo, especialmente para uma pessoa que tem sido repetidamente ferida por Sasuke, por muito mais tempo que poderia imaginar.

A mão de Itachi rasteja pela cabelo úmido da mulher, em uma ação deliberada. "Eu não iria dizer nada, mas ..."

E entao ela vê um breve lampejo, uma centelha de esperança.

_Esperança de quê?_

"Eu te acho linda." A palma da mão de Itachi toca-lhe o rosto. "E radiante. E quando te conheci pela primeira vez, na loja de noiva, com Sasuke, eu ..."

"O quê?" Ela está congelada no lugar - nao pode dar um passo a frente, nem recuar. "Você o quê?"

"Eu pensei que era um desperdício. Porque essa mulher deslumbrante vai se casar com Sasuke, e uma vez que o fizer, não sera mais radiante." Itachi se inclina, perto o suficiente para que pudesse ver seus cílios negros, para sentir seu hálito quente contra a pele fria, num ato de sedução, tentador. "Sasuke vai magoa-la e ela vai parar de parecer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo."

Sakura afasta a mão masculina e faz uma carranca. "Eu não preciso de Sasuke pra ser feliz."

"Isso e uma mentira", diz ele e esse e o momento exato em que percebe o fato. "Você é muito mais bonita quando sorri, Sakura. Entao não pareça tão amarga."

"Está zombando de mim?"

"Não." Ele olha para longe, apenas por um momento, na direção da porta da frente, como se ela fosse se abrir a qualquer momento e Sasuke adentrar (É claro que ele não vai. Porque ele nunca volta para casa.) "Eu só quero te tornar radiante novamente. "

"Eu não preciso de ninguém pra me tornar radiante."

Olhos negros brilham como fogo, a forma como Sasuke costuma fazer, mas não em irritação.

Queimam com um calor que Sakura nunca vira em Sasuke antes, e ela simplesmente não sabe como reagir a isso. "Eu sei. Mas quero estar lá pra ver quando você tiver."

E logo em seguida, toma o rosto feminino com as duas mãos e a beija.

* * *

Ele é quente e suave e não há aquele frio subjacente em suas ações.

E Sakura não resiste a ele, tanto quanto sabe que deveria.

Porque o que tem a perder? Sasuke? De certo que nao.

* * *

Os dedos de Itachi tocam-lhe a pele brevemente e a toalha que lhe embrulhava o corpo cai ao chão.

* * *

. . .

* * *

No momento em que Sasuke chega em casa mais cedo, naquela quinta-feira, e os descobre juntos, Sakura ficou sem quaisquer lágrimas para chorar.

"Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?"

"Não muito mais tempo que _você_, Sasuke-kun."

Os olhos de Sasuke percorrem a casa, tudo impecável: a caneca posta na prateleira sobre a pia, a mesma que deixara lá esta manhã para secar; o casaco pendurado na porta e sua pilha de arquivos sobre a mesa de café - o trabalho extra que esteve pegando durante toda a semana passada.

_Sasuke_ está espalhado por toda a casa, mas agora Sakura percebe que aquela nunca realmente pareceu _sua_ casa, ela passou mais tempo com Itachi aqui em dois meses que com Sasuke nos oito anos em que estiveram casados.

E isso de alguma forma parou de doer tanto - algo havia lhe entorpecido aquela dor sem fim, tornando-a capaz de se sustentar.

"Eu não vou voltar antes das sete da noite a partir de agora," Sasuke diz, pegando as chaves que colocou sobre o balcão ha poucos minutos. "Faça o que quiser, mas não quando eu estiver por perto."

E entao o viu partir pela porta.

* * *

Do sofá, Itachi se vira para olhar para ela. "Não foi tão ruim", comenta.

"Sim. Nada mal, eu acho."

* * *

Itachi e Sasuke são semelhantes em muitos aspectos, em tantos, que, às vezes, Sakura olha para Itachi e, acidentalmente o confunde com seu marido.

Itachi tem os mesmos traços de Sasuke.

Ele fala com uma voz controlada e é influente e carismático, e ela, às vezes, acha que pode amá-lo.

* * *

Mas eles são diferentes.

Eles são diferentes, porque Sasuke corta suas perdas e segue em frente.

Sasuke é cego e o melhor que pode fazer é o café para Sakura durante todas as manhãs.

Itachi não sabe como deixa-la ir.

Itachi esconde tudo, mas nunca pára.

E Sakura é puxada para ele, porque isso é a única coisa que compartilham: ambos amam Sasuke, mas Sasuke já os cortou de si, e partiu.

"Eu nunca vou te amar do jeito que você deveria ser amado, sabia" diz a ele.

"Eu não quero ninguém que não seja você."

Ela ri, curta e cínica. "Um pouco tarde pra dizer isso, não acha?"

"Antes tarde que nunca, não acha?"

E ri de novo, desta vez mais suave e move-se para se sentar ao lado dele no sofá, sem se preocupar em trocar a toalha. Não importa de qualquer maneira. "Não poderíamos ter escolhido alguém para amar, poderiamos?"

"Onde estaria a diversão em ser feliz?"

Sakura se vira para ele com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Vocês, Uchiha Itachi, são impossíveis."

Um fantasma de um sorriso toca-lhe os lábios quando ele se inclina para beijá-la. "E você, Haruno Sakura, é radiante." Uma tomada de folego. "Bem, quase, de qualquer maneira."

.

.

* * *

_N/T: Nhaaaa, eu quero saber: gostaram?_

_Cara, como e possivel isso aqui ser tao "a cara" de cada um, hein? *ai ai, eu sei, fico viajando ne* heheh_

_Bem, meninas, espero que tenham curtido ;D_

_Estou trazendo a penultima parte de Ninfa hoje/amanha e My pretend boyfriend ;)_

_deixo bjitos,_

_nos vemos loguinho,_

_Hime._

* * *

_**ps:** galerinha, eu ainda nao respondi os ultimos contatos - gomen. Essa semana (e a passada e a retrasada e provavelmente as seguintes) foram/serao muito complicadas pra mim... Enfim, sempre que da entro aqui e acompanho o feedback das senhoritas e to adorando que vcs estejam curtindo os escritos. Mesmo mesmo. Arigatou :DD_


	14. Children

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**14. Children/ crianças:**_ Amar é fácil. So se torna difícil, porque você o torna difícil.

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

* * *

Ensinar é, Sakura descobre com o tempo, muito mais desgastante e muito mais difícil do que tinha inicialmente previsto.

_Eu sabia que deveria ter me inscrito para a escola secundária,_ pensa consigo mesma. _Eu sabia._

Os pestinhas do jardim de infancia fazem barulho o tempo inteiro e vivem tocando aquelas sinetas para la e para cá e depois, deixam um rastro de bagunca em sua corrida apressada para sair para o recreio.

Uma vez que partiam, tudo ficava calmo, _tranquilo, finalmente. _Ela suspira em alívio e despenca em sua cadeira.

Um riso silencioso soa por trás de si. "Cansativo, não é?"

Gira na cadeira somente encontrar o olhar de Uchiha Itachi, o professor encarregado desta classe. "Como consegue, senpai?"

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu compenso aqui e ali."

* * *

Passaram-se três dias de Sakura desempenhando o papel de professora-e-aluna de Itachi, e tem sido mais desastroso que qualquer coisa. Havia tinta em seu cabelo, os pés pisados o tempo inteiro pelas crianças hiperativas, gritos até o final do dia.

Quinze minutos de recreio está longe de ser o suficiente para uma pausa.

"Trabalho de campo na próxima semana," Itachi a lembra, limpando o quadro-negro. "No museu."

Ela suspira. "Sim".

"Vou te enviar o itinerário esta noite."

"Ok, obrigada."

* * *

Itachi trabalha, em silêncio, anotando coisas no quadro: números enormes, cada um com uma cor diferente.

Para um homem quieto e introvertido, é um educador infantil fantástico, as crianças eram todas sorrisos e gargalhadas quando ele estava por perto. Ele é como uma pessoa completamente diferente. E daria um bom pai, ela pensa.

"Se não se importa em responder, senpai," Sakura diz, torcendo as mãos e girando em sua cadeira somente para não ter que olhar para ele. "Quando terminar meu estágio aqui… assim que eu tiver minha licença e for uma professora de verdade… você se importaria, quero dizer, sera que iria querer, talvez, sair pra jantar comigo?"

Ouve-se um arranhão da ponta do giz sobre a lousa. "Sakura, por acaso, esta me convidando pra sair?"

Ela engole em seco e sua voz sai tímida dessa vez, mansa. "Estaria tudo bem se eu estivesse?"

Ele ri baixinho. "Isso é uma violação de conduta."

"É por isso que eu disse quando meu estagio acabar-"

A campainha toca e ela pula na cadeira.

O recreio acabou.

* * *

"Você deveria ir buscar as crianças", Itachi diz baixinho.

Ela foge da tarefa de olha para ele, e ele ainda está desenhando no quadro, maçãs e laranjas e peras em grupos de dois e tres - oh sim, a vida dessas crianças era tao simples. Nesse momento ela deseja que ter uma queda enorme por seu senpai fosse algo normal e simples. Sendo que definitivamente nao era.

"Sim", murmura, levantando-se. "Eu vou".

"Oh, e Sakura" e ela se vira e olha para ele, com essa ânsia esmagadora e ponta de esperança, "Pergunte de novo quando terminar seu estágio. Vou pensar sobre o assunto."

Ela acena com a cabeça, um pouco ansiosa, um pouco feliz. "Ok. Eu vou. Definitivamente irei." E corre para fora da sala para buscar as crianças que já estão fazendo fila do lado de fora, agindo como as crianças mais velhas ao redor.

* * *

. . .

(Mais tarde, durante o outro recreio, algumas das garotinhas arrastaram a ela e a Itachi para brincar de casinha consigo, "Porque Itachi-sensei é um moco bom, não é como os outros meninos que não querem brincar com a gente!" E empurram bonecos em suas mãos, e Itachi, claro, é o pai e Sakura a mãe, e logo as garotinhas os fazem ficar de mãos dadas, e rir, e fingir que sao suas filhas, pedindo-lhes presentes e biscoitos e que lhes leiam uma historia antes de dormir.

Itachi e Sakura brincam de bom grado, com sorrisos nos rostos, mas a mão dela se solta da de Itachi, acidentalmente, e entao ela o sente pega-la novamente e dar-lhe um leve, _muito suave_ aperto. Nesse momento, Sakura percebe que ter uma queda enorme por seu mentor é realmente algo simples. Realmente é.)

* * *

_* Nahhhhh, gostaram?_

_Tipo, ADORO professores do jardim de infancia! _

_Sao tao perceptivos e fofos e lindos e APANHAAAA_

_E vcs, curtiram o nosso Ita-bonitao como professor?_

_Meninas, vamos que vamos! Logo logo teremos mais coisitas pra ler ;D_

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps: arigatouuuu pelos comments passados! Eu ri muitoooo com os de maydecember, pq, cara, kakashi-sensei e um pervertido e anda "influenciando" o filhote a seguir pelo mesmo caminho hentai! hehehe_

_Bem, a partir de sabado ou domingo vou poder ficar um pouco mais de tempo no ffnet (e ai da pra colocar o papo em dia ;D)_

_Antes disso, teremos um algo long-shot tmb. ;D_


	15. shelter

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**15. ****consolo** / abrigo:_ Em Konoha, Sakura sentia-se receosa. Temia que os outros tivessem medo dela e que a olhariam por cima, uma vez que descobrissem seu segredo.

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

* * *

Em Konoha, Sakura sentia-se receosa. Temia que os outros tivessem medo dela e que a olhariam por cima, uma vez que descobrissem seu segredo. Ela temia que a Hokage fosse executá-la, assim que descobrisse sobre seus encontros com um criminoso ranking S.

Com Naruto, Sakura se sentia culpada. Ele a regava de sorrisos e palavras de incentivo, mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo pelas costas dele?

Com Ino, Sakura se sentia na expectativa. Se ela descobrisse, iria perdoá-la, mas ... nunca a veria da mesma maneira novamente.

Com o resto da equipe, senti-a apavorada. Ela quebraria seus corações em pedaços e a última coisa que _queria_ era vê-los enviar-lhe aquelas carrancas desaprovadoras ou, talvez, suas faces inertes fitando o chao, caidos, mortos.

Mas com Itachi, encontrava consolo. Quando a beijava, encontrava alívio. Quando ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, encontrava conforto. Quando ela estava em seus braços ... encontrava abrigo.

* * *

_* meninas, vamos que vamos! Logo logo teremos The Window :D_

_** Essa semana ainda teremos mais uns posts de SasuSaku tmb._

_*** Flores, arigatouuu pelos comments dessa semana! Ontem recebi uns tao fofos que fiquei toda boba. Mesmo, arigatou :) _

_E dona Biih, sua fofa, um abraco grandao pra ti!_

_**** Galerinha, eu acho que vou "me mudar" do facebook. Nah, aquela minha conta ta cheia de "panes". Me da nos nervos... entao, se for trocar de conta, eu re-add todo mundo que ja esta na antiga, blz ;D _


	16. Rainbow Road

_**Uma Fanfic de Rawrchelle, traduzida para o português :)**_

_**Serie (Semi) Drabbles Itachi & Sakura  
**_

_**Postagens: **aleatorias_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Pode eventualmente conter spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: Naruto não me pertence._

_**Dedicatória**: Para kekedia_

_ **Sinopse: **Uma colecao de Drabbles ItaSaku._

_**16. ****Rainbow Road** / Anjo: _Enquanto Itachi observava a cena, perguntou-se se tinha morrido e sido enviado para algum inferno personalizado, feito apenas para ele. "TOMA ISSO, VADIA!" Sim. Ele estava definitivamente no inferno.

_**Autora: **Rawrchelle_

* * *

**_Simplicity in Complexity _**

_Por Rawrchelle_

_Tradu/Adaptação por Hime_

_Para Paulinha_

* * *

******Rainbow Road **

Anjo

* * *

Enquanto Itachi observava a cena, perguntou-se se tinha morrido e sido enviado para algum inferno personalizado, feito apenas para ele.

"TOMA ISSO, VADIA!"

Sim. Ele estava definitivamente no inferno.

Pein sentava-se calmamente ao lado dele no sofá, assistindo Sasori manipular algumas agulhas no outro canto. "Você não vai se juntar a eles?"

Ele se irritou. "Eles estão indo muito bem sem mim."

Quando Itachi retornou de sua missão com Kisame, a última coisa que esperava ver era sua namorada fazendo-lhe uma visita. Na verdade, _risca isso_ - essa era a segunda última coisa que esperava. A última coisa _real_ que esperava era vê-la jogar Mario Kart no Wii com Deidara, Tobi e Hidan enquanto esperava por ele voltar. Assim, como civis e seres humanos normais. Como se _não estivessem _em lados opostos da guerra que estava acontecendo agora.

"É bom, porém não é?" Konan suspirou. "As coisas são muito mais fáceis quando ela fica com o resto deles. Eu estava preocupada com ela e Deidara juntos, mas eles parecem ser os melhores amigos agora."

Itachi se encolheu imperceptivelmente ao pensamento de Deidara e Sakura compartilhando dois colares _de BFF*._

"O que não consigo compreender", Pein disse, "é como Sakura derrotou Hidan nas últimas três corridas."

"ISSO FOI UM GOLPE BAIXO. VOCE NAO PODE JOGAR UMA MERDA DE UMA BANANA NA PORRA DO CHAO NA FRENTE DO OPONENTE QUANDO ELE ESTA PRESTES A CRUZAR A MERDA DA LINHA DE CHEGADA!" Hidan, o assim conhecido como Mestre do Mario Kart, estava recebendo uma surra. De uma _garota._

Isso não fazia sentido. O resto da Akatsuki não devia _gostar_ de Sakura. Eles deveriam desaprovar seu relacionamento com Itachi e prontamente matá-la. Eles não deveriam ser ... _amigos._ O que era isso, homicidas ranking S sendo amigos de uma kunoichi da folha? Atroz. Estúpido. Absolutamente ... infernal.

"Itachi! Tem certeza que não quer jogar?" Sakura acenou para ele na frente da TV de plasma. "Tobi disse que vai deixar você usar o controle dele se quiser!"

Ele sentiu uma veia saltar na propria testa. Todo mundo sabia que Tobi usava um _Bebê-Pera_ como personagem. Toda. Vez.

"Estou bem", disse, lutando para parecer indiferente. "Você pode continuar a se divertir."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Se você diz. Ei, Hidan! Não mude o meu carro enquanto estou de costas, seu cretino!"

.

.

* * *

_*** BFF**: Best Friend Forever: Melhores Amigos para Sempre._

* * *

_Nada com uma crack-fic pra comecar o sabado :)_

_Curtiram? _


End file.
